My Genius
by Runadaemon
Summary: Li is the only genius at his school and he resents it. It sets him apart for so long that his heart has frozen over. There's a new student though and everyone is wondering, could Sakura change him? Read to find out! SS pairing
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi this is my first fanfiction. If this story is good please review and tell so that I'll continue it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but Runa and she may not be in this story.

As I looked out the window I could faintly see my own image. My chocolate brown hair was messily arranged to cover my intelligent brown eyes. The slight smirk on my face was always there, a reminder to everyone of my sharp tongue. _This class is almost useless. The only think worth coming for is the freedom to stretch my legs onto the seat in front of me. I wonder- _Syaoran Li's thoughts were interrupted by a door slamming open.

"I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE! It's my first day and I woke up late and then I got lost and-and then-oh! I'm here. I'm so sorry for being late!" The amber haired girl bowed repeatedly to the teacher whose lecture she had interrupted. Syaoran couldn't help but want to have a good laugh at her, but resisted. He wanted to know who this strange girl was.

"Hello Kinomoto. It's alright that you're late. I doubted you would be on time today so I planned for your tardiness. Class, this is Sakura Kinomoto. She will be joining us from now on. Now where should I put you? How about... in front of Li. Li, raise your hand."

The whole time the teacher had been talking, Sakura had been looking around the room, smiling lightly. When the Teacher mentioned Sakura sitting in front of Li, the class erupted into laughter and protests. Three-fourths of the class were laughing while the others were trying to explain to the teacher that they wanted Sakura to live another day so would she please change her seat choice.

The teacher frowned and called for quiet. "I don't think that Sakura has anything to fear from Li. I'll prove it to you, in fact. Li, you will show Sakura around the school. Don't you do anything to her. Now class, if that matter is settled-"

"Umm. Excuse me but where is Li? I-I'm sorry but I didn't see his hand when he raised it."

"That's because, you idiot, I didn't raise my hand. I refuse to have you sit in front of me. You look like some sort of ditz whose going to always ask me for the answers. Look at that hair, it's rather similar to a birds nest. And those clothes are definitely not made for the summer. Does it look like it's 40 Degrees outside to you? I'll tell you that it is currently 89 Degrees and rising. And you're late your first day. What does that say about how you'll get to class for the rest of this year? What an idiot!" Li started talking quietly but his voice rose slowly as he finished until he was shouting. Kinomoto listened tentatively and considered what he was saying.

"You're completely right. My hair _is_ probably a bird's nest considering that I just ran a mile to this school. I just moved here so all the clothes that I have unpacked are only autumn clothes, and I am burning up. And I probably will be late every day but I think I'll survive. Thank you for worrying about me! I really appreciate it. I'm sure you'll take good care of me." When Sakura thanked him she gave Li her warmest smile, and he felt his heart skip a beat. His face turned red and he slammed down into his seat when she bowed to him.

"Whatever! I don't care! Just sit down and shut up!" Sakura smiled and took her seat. "Thank you" she whispered to Li.

Li spent the rest of the period glaring at the back of her head. _What an idiot! She really listened to me and actually thanked me, as though I did it to help her! Jeez, she really is a ditz. Nice hair-Aug! I mean it's so tangled!_

The class and the teacher spent the rest of the period praying for the period to be over. They had never seen Li Syaoran defeated and weren't sure that Sakura was a good asset to the class after all.

Sakura spent the rest of the period listening to the teacher and sweating profusely from being the object of so much attention. The fact that Li was staring and she really WAS hot didn't help at all.

_**And thus our story begins.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"LIIIIII!"

"PLEASE WAIT UP!"

Sakura caught up and bent over, panting. When class had ended Li had gotten up and taken off. He never even glanced back. So when he stopped and let Sakura catch up, she was very, VERY grateful.

Turning his head slightly but not enough to look at her, he spoke: "Why are you following me and yelling out my name like some idiot? I'm not taking you any where, you know. The teacher knew I wouldn't and besides, there's about 20 guys waiting for you to ask them. Now beat it, dummy."

He started to walk but Sakura spoke and he stopped to listen.

"Li, I followed you because you ARE going to show me around, and I wouldn't have yelled if you wouldn't have left me so that happens to be your fault. I think the teacher knew you WOULD show me around and those guys I don't trust. I trust you so please show me around." As she finished speaking she blushed at her directness. _I'm not sure why he makes me act so silly. I would never normally do this._

Syaoran's face lit up with a blush but he refused to admit that her words made him happy. _I have no intention of showing her around but still, I can't just ditch her without hurting her feelings. Hold it! Why am I worried about her feelings? I guess I could show her to her next class. It can't be the same as mine, so I really can just ditch her after that._

"Show me your schedule."

Sakura's face lit up and she launched herself at his back, hugging (and startling) him. "Thank you! Here's my schedule!"

Syaoran stiffly took the proffered paper and when he finished reading it, he was furious. He shook her off roughly and whirled to face her. "WHAT ARE YOU? SOME SORT OF STALKER? HOW CAN YOU HAVE ALL OF MY CLASSES…?" His voice faded as her eyes filled with tears. He couldn't believe he had made her cry. It slipped his mind that he made other people cry on a daily basis. "N-No! D-Don't cry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay? I, I didn't mean it. Please stop crying." He awkwardly hugged her, trying to make her feel better. "Come on. Let's go to class, okay? I'll even make sure you can sit with me."

Sakura's eye's peeked over her hands. "Really?"

Syaoran nodded firmly. _Anything to stop her crying._

Sakura smiled warmly and held out her hand.

Syaoran sweatdropped. _I never said I would hold her hand! But, oh no there's the watery eyes!_ He grabbed her hand and started the walk to class._ I'll murder the first person to say anything about this. _

_**If anyone noticed the clasped hands and extremely red Syaoran, they knew better than to say anything.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Several Days Passed and a schedule was established.

Sakura would wait for Li in front of their first class in the morning, and then they would enter it together, typically with him yelling at her for waiting.

She would follow Li to all of their classes, talking at him and occasionally, getting an answer from him.

Sakura would disappear during lunch, and Li would wonder where she went. He never asked her though. That would imply that he cared.

After School they would usually go their separate ways, with Sakura waving bye to him and Li telling her to hurry up and go home.

A week had passed since Sakura transferred to Syaoran's school.

"Good Morning Everybody!" Sakura called out as she and Li entered the classroom. "Do you have to say that _every_ morning, you ditz?" Everyone sweatdropped at Syaoran's blunt and grouchy question. They were constantly amazed at the way Sakura accepted his words and then took him seriously.

"Oh. Should I try new greetings? I suppose I could always think of new ways to say hello. Do you have any suggestions, Li?" Sakura held a finger to her chin as she spoke, but slowly pointed at different things until her hand rested on her unwilling companion's shoulder. All the students held their breath. NO ONE was allowed to touch Li. Not Ever. Li's eye twitched and he took a breath, thinking out the best way to slam Kinomoto into the ground without hurting her. Not that he cared if he hurt her... He just wasn't that mean. The incidents where he casually threw people into walls for bumping into him conveniently slipped his mind.

"Okay, class! I have the test results back from your quiz yesterday and am astounded at the scores." The teacher slammed open the door as she spoke and walked to her desk. The class took this as their cue and everyone took their seats, saving Li from having to hurt Sakura.

_Great. Another test that I aced. Huh. I wonder how Sakura did. Heh, if the teacher's astounded, Sakura probably flunked so badly that they'll transfer her out of here. Now why does my chest hurt at that thought? It's not as though Sakura's some genius. She's too sweet and innocent for that._ Syaoran slouched in his seat and watched the teacher pass back the results. When he got his, he treated the teacher to a half-hearted glare that didn't even burn her hair. The teacher silently thanked the gods for Sakura. She couldn't afford to go to the hair saloon for another hair cut.

"You'll all be very surprised to know that two of you tied for first place this time." Li's head shot up. He'd gotten a hundred, so he knew he was one of them, but what dunderhead had lucked out this time? "Li Syaoran," The class gave a resigned applause. "And Sakura Kinomoto. Congratulations, you two! I'm very proud of you both!" The class was deadly silent for a minute before they erupted into cheers.

Congratulations were heard all over the room as Sakura blushed from head to toe. "Good job!" "Way to go!" "Way to get him good!" and other equally enthusiastic cheers were heard. Syaoran sat frozen through it all. He could NOT believe that Sakura was as smart as he was. She was such a ditz, and everyone _still liked _her. They didn't hate her for being smart. _Why don't they hate her like they dislike me? I don't get it. I...I can't stay here right now. I have to leave. _

Li stood up and walked out of the classroom without a word. The class became silent again and everyone watched him leave. Sakura looked around at them and her brow furrowed. "Why isn't anyone going to stop him?" The boys all shook convulsively and the girls turned terror-stricken eyes to her. "If we even attempted to follow him, it'd be like suicide! He's bad news Kinomoto! You should leave him alone while you're still unharmed."

The class shivered again, but this time it wasn't because of Li. Sakura's face was _SCARY,_ and the words out of her mouth were enough to freeze their spines. "Don't you _ever_ insult him! He's a wonderful guy that is really just unsure of how to communicate! He's my _friend_. I don't want to hear a bad word about him from any of you ever again. Am I understood?" Her icy tone brooked no argument and everyone gulped before nodding furiously. She gave a bright smile at them and skipped out.

The class was scared. Girls clutched each other and a few boys did too. Not that they would ever admit it later, but at that moment they all were in desperate need of comfort. The mood switch was too much for their poor nerves. The teacher took a shaky breath and made an unusual announcement. "Class is cancelled for today. Why don't we turn up the heater and watch a nice heart-warming film?"


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

The class was scared. Girls clutched each other and a few boys did too. Not that they would ever admit it later, but at that moment they all were in desperate need of comfort. The mood switch was too much for their poor nerves. The teacher took a shaky breath and made an unusual announcement. "Class is cancelled for today. Why don't we turn up the heater and watch a nice heart-warming film?"

Sakura exited the classroom and shut the door. When she turned around, she was face to face with intelligent and beautiful amber eyes. She twitched before a smile lit up her features. "Li! Wow, how surprising! I was just coming to find you! Umm, well why are you staring at me like that? Err, is somethin-" She was cut off as Syaoran grabbed her and pushed her into a wall. His eyes bore into hers with a look bordering on hatred but she saw the desperation hidden behind it.

"Why?" Li rasped out. "Why was I looking for you? Because I was worried about you of course. Why wouldn-" She was cut off, again. "Why do they accept you? Why did you defend me? Why are you so smart? Why, Why, WHY!" He collapsed against Sakura, tears running down his face. She gently patted his back as her face's red color faded slightly. She wrapped her arms around him and they sank to the floor together. Li was straddling Sakura's legs, and his face was buried in her neck. His hands gripped her shirt and he pressed into her neck deeper.

"Shhhh. It's all right... Let it out. Shhhhh," Sakura was whispering as she rubbed his back. " Sob Hick Answer me, Kinomoto. Sniffle why?" Sakura thoughtfully rubbed his back as she thought about how to answer. "Well, I don't think they accept me per-say. I think they just don't have much reason to fear me. I'm just like you." She smiled softly. "We're two peas in a pod, you know that? I'm a genius too. I defended you because you're my friend, and..." She started to stutter. Her face was also turning interesting shades of red and Syaoran leaned back to watch it. "I, I-I really..." Her voice cracked slightly. "I really, really like..." She trailed off and couldn't bring herself to finish.

Li stopped breathing for a minute. It almost sounded like a love confession, but there was no way a smart, beautiful and sweet girl like her would ever fall in love with him. He squeezed her shoulders gently. When did his hands get there? "You really like what? Defending my honor? The look on everyone's faces? What?" Sakura's eyes flat-panned. She stood up awkwardly, dislodging Li in the process and looked at him with another scary look. "You." She stated. "You, you idiot, are supposed to be a genius, and yet, here you are, acting more dense than I could ever be. That, that just really embarrasses me." She started to cry and softly, she continued. "You're an idiot!"

Sakura covered her face with her hands and nearly got away. Li grabbed her and fought with her until her body was sandwiched between his body and the wall. He grinned and pulled Sakura's hands from her face. "You like me? Only me? Well, then I think you should know something." She nodded in the correct places and listened with out making a sound. "I don't know if I like you or not, but every time you smile at me and ONLY me, my heart skips a beat. My body gets warm and I want to hold you in my arms. I want to shut you away into your own fairy world where only I can reach you so that no one else is ever blessed with such joy. I want to be the only one to make you happy, and the only one to be trusted with your secrets. And that's only from you smiling at me. Every day, I try to push you away, sure that you'll find some one to love and finally leave me. I don't want to love you and be lost. If you love me, promise you'll always stay with me?" He had a few tears on his face but didn't seem to even notice until her soft hand wiped them away. She gave him that special smile that was only for him, and simply nodded.

He hugged her to him fiercely, but gently. She smiled and tears ran freely down her cheeks. They decided to skip school for the rest of the day and walked to a nearby restaurant. On the way, Sakura leaned into Syaoran's side and whispered something into his ear.

_**"Every day that I'm by your side is a day in my own fairy world."**_

Runa's Note: Hiya! I originally was going to make this story a lot longer. This chapter was actually supposed to have Syaoran cry, then Sakura follow suit but I'm afraid they planned otherwise. I'll be the first to admit that my chapters are short, the story wasn't long enough, it happened too soon and that I sure waited a long time to continue this story but for that last complaint I have a good excuse! I didn't know how to update! So I'm sending a special thank-you out to Kiya-chan for teaching me to update! Thank you and please feel free to tell me what you think! Reviews make my heart feel warm and fuzzy.

Runa


End file.
